movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Princess Keia/Transcript
(Stephen Squirrelsky Presents) (A What An Animal! Movie) (The Story of Princess Keia) Chorus: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (song plays on) (Movie starts) (and plays) (Penny sighs) Tails: Huh? You're not sleepy yet tonight? Amanda: Is something wrong? (Penny shakes her head) Amanda: Need a bedtime story to tell? (Penny gasps and nods) Tails: Okay. What story do you want us to tell? Amanda: Oh, Here's a good one she'll love. Tails: The Story of Princess Keia. Amanda: Yep. Tails: Now that's a story you'll love, Penny. Amanda: This story is similar to Sleeping Beauty, But with a twist. (giggles) Tails: Just like the songs and stories of the two husbands, who will be aided since they left to do work. (Tails clears throat now) Tails: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Keia. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Chorus: On that joyful. On the joyful day. (song plays on) (Story imagine begins, Song starts) Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come, Bringing gifts and all good wishes, too, We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the Princess Keia! All of her subjects adore her! (song plays on) Chorus: Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Keia! (scat) Chorus: Health to the Princess, Wealth to the Princess, Long live the Princess Keia! Hail Keia! Hail Keia! Health to the Princess, Wealth to the Princess, Long live the Princess Keia! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Keia! (song plays on) (Song ends) (and stops) Amanda's voice: Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Jonah and his Queen Phina made welcome their life long friend. Tails: Sure did. (Fanfare) (Cartoon Ta-da sound effect) Concil: Their royal highnesses, King Attom and Prince Moses. (echoes) (King Attom step up) (at last) (Moses bows) (down) Tails: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Moses, Attom's son and heir to Jonah's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. Concil: The most honored and exaulted excellencies, the three good fairies. Tika, Chika, and Mola. (The Fairy Girls appears) (at last) (They came up and look inside the crib) (to see the baby) Tika: Aww... Chika: Oh, the little darling! Fairies Your majesties. Tika: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. the cradle Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. Tails: One gift, beauty rare, Gold of sunshine in her hair, Lips that shame the red, red rose, She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes. Chika: Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. Amanda: One gift, the gift of song, Melody your whole life long! The nightingale her troubadour, Bringing his sweet serenade to her door Mola: Sweet princess, my gift shall be the- Tails: But suddenly her third wish was interrupted by someone appearing. (suddenly) (Wind whistling) (storm appearing) (King and Queen gasps) (in shock) Tika: What's going on? (they gasp) (Thunder sound) (rain pours) Tails: Then a wicked sorceress appeared and her name was Xandranoic. (like magic) Chika: Why, It's Xandranoic. Mola: What does she want here? Tika: Shh... Mola: Sorry. Xandranoic: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Jonah. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. (Mola was gonna charge at her) (but was stopped) Mola: Doh. Xandranoic: I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation. Mola: You weren't wanted. Xandraonic: Not wa--? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I’d best be on my way. Queen Phina: And you’re not offended, your excellency? Xandraonic: Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. (Fairy Girls backed away) Xandraonic: Listen well, all of you. (BONG) Xandraonic: The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who adore her. (They're confused) Xandraonic: But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... (DUN DUN DUN) Xandraonic: And die! Queen Phina: Oh no! (Xandraonic laughs) King Jonah: Seize that creature! All: Charge! Xandraonic: Stand back, you fools! (THUNDER) (rain pours) (Xandranoic laughs and disappears) (POOF!) Tika: Don’t despair, your majesties. Mola still has her gift to give. King Jonah: Then, she can undo this fearful curse? Mola: No, Sir. Tika: Xandraonic’s powers are far too great. Chika: But she can help! Mola: But- Chika: Just do your best, dear. Tika: Yes, go on. Mola: Okay. Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you’ll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. Chorus: For true love conquers all. Tails: But King Jonah, still fearful of his daughter’s life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. (it's done) (Spinning wheels were piled up) (all together) (Torches were tossed onto the pile) (all together) (It gets burned up) (suddenly) Tika: Oh, silly fiddle faddle! Chika: Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I’m sure it’ll work out somehow. Mola: Well, a bonfire won’t stop Xandranoic. Tika: Of course not. But what will? Chika: Perhaps we should reasoned with her... Tika: Reason? Mola: With Xandranoic? Chika: Well, she can’t be all bad. Tika: Yes she can. Mola: I’d like to turn her into a fat, ole hoptoad! Chika: Mola, That isn't a nice thing to say. Mola: Oh. Sorry. Chika: It can only do good to bring joy and happiness. Okay? Mola: Well, that would make me happy. Tika: Holy fairies, Mola! Point that wand the other way. Mola: Oops. My mistake. Chika: Just don't you worry, Tika. Safety's on her. Tika: Yeah. I hope. (ZAP!, They dodge) (POOF!) Tika: What on earth are you trying to do, You stupid mouse? (BOP) Mola: Ooh! Watch it. Tika: Jeez. Chika: What do you say to each other for arguing? Tika: Sorry. Chika: Good. Tika: There's gotta be some way to save her. There is. Mola: There is? Chika: What is it, Tika? Tika: I’m going to… shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. (Looks around) Tika: Let's go. (They shrink and flew to a privacy place) (to have a talk) Tika: I'll turn her into a flower. Mola: Xandranoic? Tika: Um, excuse me, I mean the princess. Chika: She'll be a lovely flower. Tika: You see, a flower can't jab its finger on something. Mola: I has no fingers at all. Chika: Correct. Tika: She'll be safe. Mola: Unless Xandraonic sends out a frost. Tika: Excuse me. ? Mola: Oh. Tika: I know. And... Oh dear. Chika: She always ruins some nice flowers. Tika: Yes. And she suspect on what we're doing. Mola: Doh! Then what will she never suspect? She knows everything. Chika: Oh, but she doesn’t, dear. Xandraonic doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think she’s really very happy. Amanda: But then, Tika gotten a big idea to save Keia's life. Tails: A plan on how to help her stay safe. Keia: That’s it, of course! It’s the only thing she can’t understand, and won’t suspect. (gets an idea) Whoops. Uh-oh. Tika: That’s it, of course! It’s the only thing she can’t understand, and won’t suspect. (to herself) Tika: Oh, oh, now, now… We have to plan it carefully. Let’s see, woodcutter’s cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it’s the only way… Mola: Of what? Tika: About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest. Chika: Oh, that's nice of them. Mola: What do they look like? Tika: About face. (They look at the mirror, POOF) (like magic) (They gasps in surprise) (and amazement) Chika: It's us. Mola: You mean, we, us? Tika: Uh huh. Chika: We'll take care of her. Tika: Why not? Chika: Why, I'd like that. Mola: But still, We need to feed her and... Chika: And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I’d love it. Mola: And we got our magic to help us too. Chika: Right. Tika: Hey! Wait a second! No magic! I’ll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too. Mola: You mean we're gonna live like ordinary mice for sixteen years? (flies away) (SWIPE) Tika: Uh huh. (Made Mola's wings gone) (POOF!) Mola: But we didn't do anything without magic before. Tika: And that's why no-one will ever suspect. Mola: But who will wash and cook? Tika: We'll pitch in. Chika: I'll do the baby part. Tika: Okay. Let me have it. (Mola disappears Tika's wings when she successfully grabs it from her) (like magic) Mola: Drat. Chika: Darn. Tika: Now come along. We got to tell the King and Queen right now about our plan. Chika: Okay. (They went along) (together) Tails: So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night. Amanda: Looks like Poor Keia is going to be landing in for a big surprise. (Tika looks around if it's safe) Tika: All clear. (They went off) (together) Tails: Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Jonah and his people. Amanda: Poor people. Tails: But as the time for the princess’ sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Amanda: For everyone knew that as long as Xandronoic's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. (Penny gasps) (THUNDER, Inside Xandranoic's lair) (rain pours) Xandranoic: It’s incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn’t have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere? Reptile 1: Yeah, of course, everywhere. We all have. Lizard: Yeah. Yeah. Xandranoic: How about the town, forest, and mountains? Croc: Yeah, We searched mountains and the forest and the houses and the... Let me see... And all the cradles. Xandranioc: Cradles. Croc: Yes. Every cradles. Xandraonic: Cradle? Really? (Thinks) Xandranoic: If it's true, then you've been searching, haven't you? Frog: Oui. Xandranoic: Didn't you hear that my flying fella? For sixteen years, They just looked for a baby. (starts laughing) (the reptiles laugh) Xandranoic: Fools! (they gasp) Xandranoic: Idiots! Imbeciles! (they gulp) (BOOM! BAM! ZAP! CRACK!) (SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!) (Reptiles were gone) (and lost) Xandranoic: Oh, they’re hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. (scoffs) Xandranoic: My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for an animal of a sixteen age with a stinky smell and black with white stripes. Go, and do not fail me. (her pet obeys) (Fletchling flies off) (in search) Amanda: And so, for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter’s cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Kiara Angel. Tails: Kiara Angel? That's a good name. (Penny nods) Tails: Just like Simba's and Nala's daughter and Kovu's love interest. (Keia hums) (a tune) Amanda: On this, her sixteenth birthday, the Fairy Girls had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. Tails: A birthday party. Mola: Well, now, how about this one? Tika: This is the kind I've picked. Chika: Oh she’ll look beautiful in it. Tika: How about a few changes? Mola: Aha. Chika: Remember a pretty bow. Mola: And we'll make it white. Tika: Oh no, Dear. Gold. Chika: Well, white. Keia: So. (Fairy Girls gasps) What are you girls up to? Mola: Up to? Chika: Up to? Tika: Up to? Well... Chika: We're uh... Mola: Going to pick berries. Keia: Me? Tika: Yes. More. Keia: But I picked them yesterday. Tika: We need more. Mola: But don't go too far. Chika: No strangers allowed. Fairy Girls: Bye Kiara. Bye. Bye. Keia: See you later. (She leaves) (to get some berries) Mola: I hope she didn't suspect. Tika: Of course. Now come on. To work. Mola: We'll make a birthday party. Chika: Best one she'll have. Mola: With a birthday cake and presents too. Tika: And party games too. Chika: And a princess dress too. Tika: And some food and drinks. Mola: Time to get the wands out. Tika: Get the wands. Oh yes. Uh... Excuse me?! Chika: Uh oh. Tika: None of the magic. Mola: But 16 years has past, I wanna get back to my fairy self again. Tika: No excuse. Chika: I'll bake the cake. Mola: You? Chika: I’m going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots… Tika: And I'll make the dress. Mola: But Tika, You can't sew things properly and Chika's bad at baking a cake. Magic is the only way to do it. Tika: Just simple. Chika: Just follow the book, Of course. Tika: Up here, dear. You'll be the dummy. Mola: But this is not gonna go well if we don't use magic. (Tika tosses a big gold cloth over Mola) (who chops them up) Chika: Flour, 3 cups. (Pours 3 cups of flour in) (the bowl) Mola: What is this big circle for? Tika: To make a hole on the bottom. Mola: So? Tika: And the feet can go on. Mola: What the-? It's gold. (gasps) Tika: Lovely shade. Isn't it? Mola: But I like it white. Tika: Now, listen. It's going to stay gold. Mola: What is your problem? Gees. Tika: You've decided. (Mola muffled) (and couldn't speak) Chika: Two eggs, Fold them gently. Fold? (shrugs) (She folds them) (together) (CRACK) (SPLAT) Mola: (muffled) I can't breathe! Chika: Oops. Mola: (muffled) Let me out of here! Chika: Okay. Mola: It looks weird. Tika: Sounds like my kind of dress. Chika: Now yest. One tsp. Tsp? Mola: One teaspoon. Chika: Oh yes. Right. (FART, POOP) (SNIFFS) (Amanda and Tails gasps) Tails: Oh nuts. Penny's farted. Amanda: Oh, Penny, Not pooping in the middle of the story. (Penny gasps) Tails: We better clean her. Amanda: Censored scene, please. (CENSORED) (is seen) Tails: Okay, Done. Amanda: At last. Tails: Where were we? Amanda: Ah yes. The story. Tika: Gosh. That child has grown. Chika: And become a princess. Mola: Oh, It seems like only yesterday, We brought her here. Chika: Just a smart little kid. Tika: Tiny baby you should say. Chika: Yeah. Sorry. (Mola sniffs) Tika: Why, Mola. Chika: Has something eaten you? Mola: After the day, She'll be a princess and we won't have Kiara Angel anymore. Chika: Oh for goodness sake! Tika: Now girls. We all knew this day's have to come. Chika: What do you mean? Tika: You know, He had her for a long time that I can remember. Chika: Oh. Tika: Oh! Oh! For goodness sakes! We're acting like a lot of meanies. Come on, She'll be back before we get started. Mola: Oh. Sorry. Chika: Okay. Mola: Yes, Tika. Tails: Now meanwhile, Keia was walking through the woods humming with her beautiful voice. Amanda: Because it was a beautiful tune. (Keia sings with an opera voice) (tunefully) (Swablu whistles) (a tune) (Some pokemons appeared) (at last) (Minccino pushes Hoothoot off a branch) (and sends him flying) (Hoothoot floats down) (by flying) (Lands in the basket) (that catches him) (Keia went along) (happily) Amanda: Well, Her voice really made someone who is in the woods too, starting to like it. And that was Prince Moses on his Donphan. Tails: The love of Keia's life. Moses: You hear that, Jumba? (Jumba nods) Moses: Beautiful. What is it? (Jumba nods) Moses: Come on, Let's find out. (Jumba refuses) Oh, Come on. For an extra bucket of rice? (Jumba gasps) Moses: And some peanuts? (Jumba agrees) Moses: Jowce, Boy! (Jumba obeys) (He rides along) (happily) (They try to find that voice coming from) (by following its path) (Jumba jumps, Moses Goofy Yodel) (into the air) (Jumba stops) (SPLASH) (Moses landed in a pond) (Wilhelm scream) (Jumba looked at him) (Moses looked firmly at him and splashes him) Moses: No food or drinks to have. Until you've learned a lesson. (Jumba sighs) (sadly) (Keia keeps walking around the wood) woods) (feeling pleased) (Song starts) (and plays) Keia: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone To sing to, sweet things to, A gay little love melody (scats) Keia: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing, Will my song go winging To someone, who'll find me And bring back a love song to me. (hums) (Sees the view of the castle) (and gasps) (Song ends) (and stops) Keia: Oh. How they still treat me like a child. (seems pleased) Keia: Oh, Tika, Chika and Mola. They never want me to meet anyone. (Pokemons listen) You know what? I fooled them. I have met someone. (seems impressed) Keia: Oh, a prince. Well, he’s tall and handsome and… and so romantic. Oh, we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up. (smirks) Keia: Yes, it’s only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times! (hums) (Suddenly a pokemon saw a cape and a hat, Then it get the other pokemons over) (together) (It point to the things it saw) (from nearby) (They thought of a plan, Then go get them) (at once) Moses: You know, Jumba, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. (seems confused) Moses: Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite… (seems puzzled) (Jumba gasps and panic) Moses: What is it? (scratches his head) Moses: Hey! Stop! (Pokemons got away with his things) (with him in pursuit) (Hoothoot pretends to be the prince) (with the stuff on) (Then walks along) (happily) (Keia hums then looks back) (and gasps) Keia: Oh, why, it’s my dream prince! (laughs) Your highness! (jumps with joy) Keia: But I really shouldn't talk to strangers, But we met before. Haven't we? (feels puzzled) (Song begins) (and plays) Keia: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam (sings) (Moses peeks) (to see what it is) Keia: Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (hums while dancing) (even more) (Then suddenly, Moses swipes him) (from nearby) Keia: But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once (tap dances) Keia and Moses: The way you... Moses: Did once upon a dream. (they dance) (Keia gasps when she saw Hoothoot who shrugs) (with confusion) Keia: Oh. Oh. (gasps) Moses: Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. (Keia gulps) Keia: Oh it wasn’t that. It’s just that you’re a, a… Moses: Stranger? But I'm not a stranger. We met before. Keia: Oh, we have? Moses: Yes. You said so yourself. Once Upon a Dream. (song continues) I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam (song plays on) (They danced along) (together) Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (song play son) (Song ends) Tails: You know they didn't know that they're the prince and princess. Amanda: Since Rascal Canners and Princess Miriam are carpenter and princess married, Gopher White and Prince Chantment are princess and prince. Moses: Tell me. What's your name? Keia: Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it’s, it’s… Moses: Yes? Keia: Wish I could. But later. (Pokemons gasps) (and gulps) Keia: Bye. Moses: But when will I see you again? Keia: Just when the time has come. Moses: Where will I meet you? Keia: Some day. Moses: When? Tomorrow? Keia: At any place. Moses: Like where? Keia: At the cottage near the creek. Moses: Oh. Keia: Promise? Tails: Now back with the fairies, They kinda complete their work. But a little messy. Amanda: Oh dear. Chika: There. Whoops. Mola: Not holding it up right? Chika: But what do you think of it? Tika: Looks okay to me. Chika: I see. (Sees the candles slipping off and places back to the top) Of course it'll be much thicker after it's baked. (not spilling a drop) Tika: What do you think of the dress? Chika: Looks perfect. But not bad. Just as in the book it should say. Chika: Oh. Unless you need more ruffles, I can also add a handkerchief to it. What do you think? Mola: This nonsense has gone far enough. (Mola lost her patience) Mola: To think of Keia, she'll see this mess we made. (She walks off) Tika: Where you going? Mola: I still think what I thunk before. I’m going to get those wands. (The dress was torn up and the cake melted flat) (on the floor) Tika: Guess we get the point now. Mola: Here they are, good as new. Tika: No, No, No, No! Tut, Tut, Tut, Tut! Careful Mola! Mola: I'm trying to be. Tika: Quick, lock the doors. Chika, you close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can’t take any chances. Chika: Gotcha. Tika: Now you do the cake, You clean the room and I'll do the dress. No hurry. (Mola sighs) (sadly) Mola: Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Tika says, clean up the room! (bucket, mop, and broom come alive) Tika: And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. (works) Chika: Eggs, flour, milk! Just do it the way it says here in the book. I’ll put on the candles. (the ingredients obey) (The baking goes started) (together) (Broom sweeps up the dust) (mop and bucket gather water to clean the floor) (The cake batter is done) (at last) (Tika's doing well with the dress) (by fixing it) Mola: (saw it) Oh no, Not gold. Make it white. (POOF) Tika: Seriously? It's supposed to be gold. (POOF) (like magic) Mola: Let it be white. (POOF) Tika: Hmph! Gold should do. Mola: White. (POOF, Tika was all white) Tika: Oh yeah? Gold. (POOF, Mola was all gold) Mola: Oh you! Take that! (POOF) (They started fighting with the magic) (POOF) Chika: Oh, Come on, Girls. (feels concerned) Amanda: Well, They didn't notice that they're shouting their magic up the chimney when fighting. Tails: And that's when the trouble began. Amanda: It made Fletching lead to their cottage. Tails: By accident. (Fletching flies around and saw the magic lights) (and go to see it) (Looks at the chimney) (and scratches his head) (Magic hits him) Fletching: Ooh! (Tika and Mola take cover to avoid the magic that they shoot back) (at each other) (Until KABOOM, The dress is messed up) (and in a mess) Tika: Ugh! Now see what you did? (Keia hums a tune) Chika: Shh. Listen. Mola: It's Kiara. Tika: She's home. That's enough of the foolishness. Make it gold. And hide. Mola: (whispers) White. (POOF!) Keia: Tika? (the mop mops) (Tika gasps) (POOF!) Tika: Oh my gosh! Who kept the mop going? (makes it stop) Mola: Stop mop. (POOF) (the mop stops) Keia: (came in) Tika? Chika? Mola? (enters) (Fletchling peeks) (to see if it's all clear) Penny: Atchoo! (sneezes) Both: Oh. Tails: Bless you. Amanda: Goodness. Tails: You've got a cold coming on. (Penny shakes her head) (confused) Amanda: Oh, Just a tickle in your nose. Excuse us. Tails: It's okay. No doubt more adopted kids are waiting to be adopted. Keia: Where is everyone? (gasps when she saw the dress and cake) Oh my. (feels impressed) Fairies: Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday! (Keia is love struck) Keia: Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the best time ever and wait til you meet him. Chika: Pardon? Mola: Kiara. Tika: You've met a stranger that you're not allowed to see? Keia: No. He's no stranger, We met before. Tika: Really? Chika: You have? Mola: Where? Keia: Once Upon a Dream. (sings) I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. (hums) (more) Chika: She's in love. Mola: Oh brother. Tika: This is impossible. Keia: Impossible? Why? Tika: Because it's not that. After all, you are a princess. Keia: But girls, Why would I wanna marry a prince? Why do you kept me here for 16 years? I'm still... Mola: A princess, Of course. Chika: You are that one. Tika: You're real name is Princess Keia. (Fletchling gasps when overhearing this, Then smirks wickedly) (and leaves) Tika: So, tonight, you'll return to your father. Keia: But what about the boy? He'll be here. I told him to see me here and he'll see that I'm gone. So... Tika: Sorry to say this, but you'll never see him again. Keia: (heartbroken) Oh no. No! That can't be true! No, No! (cries and flees to the bedroom) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Chika: Poor girl. Mola: Guess we spoke too soon. Chika: We should've tell her that we're really fairies. Tika: But now her heart is broken. (Keia sobs on the bed) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Tails: Yes, It's true. Keia is really sad that she's been told that she'll never see him again. Amanda: Not until the crime is solved. Because more spoofs are being worked on. Tails: Well, Meanwhile, Back at the castle, King Jonah was a little unpatient for her daughter to come back. Amanda: Looks like he is in for a nasty surprise. Tails: If he does. Amanda: Yeah. If is good. Jonah: No sign of her yet, Attom. Attom: Course not. Good half hour ‘till sunset. (CHEW, GULP, BELCH) Attom: Ah, excellent bird! (Looks at Jonah) Attom: Oh now, come on, wake up, battle’s over, girl’s as good as here. Jonah: I’m sorry, Attom, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing… Attom: The past, all in the past. (Claps for an assistant) (who appears) (Dog runs along) (with some cups) Dog: Wine bottle right here, Sir. Attom: Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years. (Pours the wine in cups) (together) Attom: Here. To the future. All: Yes. Jonah: To the future. All: And the present. (Song starts) Attom: Skumps. Skumps! Jonah: Skumps. Attom: A toast to this night. Jonah: The outlook is rosy. Attom: But the future is bright. Both: Our children will marry, our kingdoms unite… Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! (GULP, BURP) Attom: Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, eh? Jonah: New home? Attom: Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh? (Dog sniffs the wine) (and drinks it) Jonah: Well, I suppose in time. Attom: Yeah. Both: To the home. (they nod) Attom: Skumps. Jonah: Skumps. Attom: A toast to the home. Jonah: One grander by far than a palace in Rome Attom: Ah, let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam! Both: Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! (They laugh when song stops) (and ends) (Clapping) Dog: Oh. (awakens) Attom: The plans. (an idea of plans comes up) (HICCUP) (BURP) Attom: Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Fourty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really. Jonah: You mean, you’re building it already? Attom: Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow. Jonah: Tomorrow? But Sir, they’re not even married yet. Attom: We'll take care of that tonight. To the wedding. Jonah: Now, hold on, Sire. I haven’t even seen my daughter yet, and you’re taking her away from me. (Wine was poured in the Dog's lute) (so that he could drink it) Attom: Getting my Moses, aren't you? Jonah: Yes, but… Attom: Want to see our grandchildren, don’t we? Jonah: Of course, well... Attom: There’s no time to lose. Getting on in years. To the wedding. Jonah: Now be reasonable, Attom. After all, Keia knows nothing about this. (Dog drinks the wine and falls over) (SPLASH) (HICCUP) Attom: So? Jonah: Well, it may come as quite a shock… Attom: (sputters) Shock? My Moses' a shock? What's wrong with my Moses? Jonah: Nothing, buddy. I only meant... Attom: Your sweetie is suppose to love my sonny. Jonah: Now, now... Attom: I'm not very sure that my son loves YOUR daughter! Jonah: Temper, please. Attom: And not too sure my grandchildren wanted YOU as a grandfather! Jonah: Why, you clumsy ox! Attom: Clumsy?! (Grabs a fish) Stay back! Jonah: Bring it on for war! (Jonah grabs a platter for a shield) (they duel) Attom: Forward! For honor! For country! (Fish bents) For... For... (gasps) (They laugh) (together) Attom: What's this all about anyway? Jonah: Nothing. Attom: The children are bound to fall in love with each other. Jonah: Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I’ll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow. Attom: Splendid! King size, of course. Jonah: Certainly. To the woodcaver’s guild! (They hear a strange snore) (from nearby) (Dog snores with his head in the lute) (drinking stuff) (STRING SNAP) (AND COME LOOSE) Voice: His royal highness, Prince Moses! (echoes) Attom: Moses? (Moses appears) Attom: (rushes outside) Moses. Moses. Hold up, Moses. (Moses holds) Attom: Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can’t meet your future bride looking like that. Moses: Well, I have met her, father. Attom: You have? Where? Moses: Once upon a dream. (Moses picks up his pop and dances and hums) (happily) Attom: Oh, Moses! Stop! Stop that! Hey Moses! P-put me down! (Moses obeys) Attom: Now, what’s all this dream nonsense? Moses: It wasn't really a dream, Dad. I saw her. Attom: Princess Keia? Good heavens, we must tell Jonah! Why this is the most… Moses: I never said that. Attom: You most certainly did, you said… Moses: I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don’t know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose. Attom: A peasant g-g-girl? You’re going to marry a… Why, Moses, you’re joking! (laughs) Attom: No? Isn't he? (chuckles) (Jumba shooks his head) (as Attom cackles more) Attom: You can’t do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won’t have it! You’re a prince, and you’re going to marry a princess! Moses: Now, father, you’re living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays… Attom: Nowadays, I’m still the king, and I command you to come to your senses. Moses: …and marry the girl I love. Attom: That's right. Moses: Toodles, Pop. Attom: Goodbye son. Remember to... Oh no! No, no, Moses, stop! Come back! Hold, Moses! (gasps) (Moses ride off) (and gone) Attom: MOSES!! (sighs sadly) (and frowns) Tails: Attom was too late. He feels so depress about his son in love with a peasant girl. Amanda: What will become of Moses? Tails: But they didn't know that they're really Prince Moses and Princess Keia. Amanda: Unaware of this, to be exact. I hope they will come together. Attom: Oh. How will I ever tell Jonah? (feels upset) Amanda: Then later before the sunset, The Fairy Girls were taking Keia back to her real home in the castle, Where they'll success their plans. Tails: And learn the truth. (They Fairies and Keia walked through the woods) (carefully) (They entered the castle) (and arrived) (They entered a room) (together) Tika: Bolt the door, Mola. Chika, pull the drapes. Mola: Yes, Tika. Tika: And now, dear, if you’ll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty. Chika: Got it. (Keia looks her reflection, Then sobs more) Chika: Now dear. (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Tika: Come on, Let's just leave her be. Mola: Yes. (They leave her alone) (and are gone) Mola: It's that boy she met. Chika: Because she's attracted to him. Amanda: And then, They were unaware that Xandranoic have discovered her and her curse began. Tails: And that's how she got into trouble. (Fireplace goes out, Xandranoic peeks and grins) (happily) (Keia stops sobbing and stared at the light, Then follows it) (without anyone knowing) Mola: Oooh. I can't believe she's gonna marry any prince. Chika: Now what do we do? (The fireplace opened a secret door) (which opened up) Chika: Maybe we should tell Jonah about the boy. Mola: Good idea. Tika: Listen! (gasps) Xandranoic! (they gasp) (The entered the room and gasps in shock) (when they see Keia leave) Chika: Why did we leave her alone? Tika: Because she must have been disappointed. Mola: Kiara, Stop! (they try to stop her) (The secret door closes in on them) (before they enter) (Keia keeps following the light up the stairs) (to the top) (The fairies struggles to get in) (but are no match) Tika: Here. (POOF) (they run in) Fairies: Kiara! Kiara? Kiara, Where are you?! (echo) (They ran up the stairs) (to the top) (The light goes into a room) (quietly) Fairies: Kiara! Kiara! Kiara! (climb upward) (Keia enters the room) (quietly) (Light became a spinning wheel) (like magic) (Keia was going to touch it) (but stopped) Fairies: Kiara! Don't touch anything! (Keia stops) Xandranoic's voice: Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say. (Keia refuses) (But just touches it) (then faints) (Fairies came in and gasps) (in shock) (Xandranoic was standing there) (and smirking) Xandranoic: You poor little rats. Think you can defeat me? Me, The mistress of all evil? But, You fail. And here's your precious princess. (snickers) (Xandranoic laughs evilly and disappears) (and chuckles evilly) Mola: Kiara. (tries to wake her up) Fairies: Oh no. (frown) Tika: Oh. I'll never forgive myself. Chika: We're all to blame. Mola: What do we do now? (Penny sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Tails: Why, Penelope. Amanda: What's wrong? Tails: I know it's too sad that she was cursed. Amanda: That witch will pay. Tails: It's okay. She's not dead. Blow. (Penny obeys) (BLOW) Amanda: Good girl. Tails: Now back to the story. Amanda: Okay. Tails: Then later at the throne room, King Attom need to say something about his son to King Jonah. Amanda: And that's when the message was given through. Attom: Uh... Jonah. Jonah: Yes? Attom: It's about Moses. Jonah: Moses, oh, yes, of course, what about him? Attom: That’s what I’m telling to tell you. Jonah: Well, send for him immediately! (Fanfare) (Ta-da cartoon sound effect) Voice: The sun had set, Be ready to welcome your princess! (the crowd cheers) (Fireworks goes off) (and flashes) Amanda: But they didn't notice that Keia already is cursed and sleeping for eternity. Tails: And that's when it looks like Moses is about to land in for a rude awakening. (Keia was in a tower and in a bed) (and relaxing) (Fairies were still sad about her sleeping death body) (and upset of what their enemy did to her) (They stepped outside) (together) Tika: What was we thinking. Knew we shouldn't tell her our secret that she's a princess. It's all our fault. Chika: Poor kings and queen. Mola: They're gonna be heartbroken if they find out she's been cursed. Tika: Well, they won't. Both: What? Tika: Not if we trick them. Mola: How? Tika: By putting them to sleep. (They close the drapes) (and lock them tight) Amanda: And so they did. Tails: Like magic. (The fairies fly around the castle) (all together) (Song starts) (and plays) Chorus: Sleeping Beauty fair Gold of sunshine in your hair Lips that shame the red, red rose Dreaming of true love in slumber repose (scat) (They spread their magic over the animals) (who gasp) (Then fallen asleep) (and nap) Chorus: One day he will come Riding out of the dawn And you'll awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on... (song plays) (Dog yawns and fallen under the table) (and naps) (Song ends) (and stops) Attom: (yawns) Well, just been talking to Moses. Seems he’s fallen in love with some peasant girl. (naps) (Tika overhears this) Tika: Peasant girl? Yes? Yes? Which one is it? And where have they met? Attom: Just some peasant girl he met. Tika: Where is it? Attom: Once upon... (yawns) A dream. (Tika nods) (Then suddenly notice what he said) (and gets the connection) Once upon Tika: Once upon--? (gasps) Tika: Of course! Moses! And Kiara! (Flies to the other fairies) Tika: Come on. We must go back to the cottage. Chika: Okay. Mola: Yes. Got it. Tails: And so they fly off back to the cottage. But unfortunately Moses has made it there first. Amanda: Looks like Moses in for a bad shock. (Moses whistles while riding along) (happily) (Stops at the cottage) (and goes to enter) (knocks on the door for someone to answer) (if he is there) Xandranoic: Come in. (Moses enters) (Looks around) (to see if anyone's there) (Door shuts on him) Moses: Hmm? Tails: Suddenly, He was ambushed! Amanda: And attacked! (Penny gasps) (and ducks) (Reptiles pounces him) (as he tries to fight them) (Xandranoic watches) (with glee) (Moses struggles) (to escape by battling the reptiles) (But too late) (is no match for their brilliant skills) (He muffled and all tied up) (and unable to escape) (Xandranoic looks at him) (happily) Xandraonic: Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! (laughs) Xandraonic: Take him away. (They dragged him out) (and left) Xandranoic: But gently. Please. I got plans for this guy. (smirks) Tails: That's when the fairies came to the cottage and were too late. Amanda: And had a terrible alarm. (They flew along through the woods) (together) (They arrived at the cottage) (at last) (They gasps in shock) (when they see no-one's there) Fairies: Xandranoic. (gets an idea) Mola: She's got Prince Moses. Chika: That trickster. Tika: At the Forbidden Mountain. All: Of course. Chika: But Tika, We don't wanna go there. Tika: But we have to try. Tails: And so they did go there without the reptiles seeing them. Amanda: Because they hide in sizes. (The fairies sneaked along) (quietly) Tika: Shh... Chika: Quiet. Mola: Hope we don't get caught. Chika: We won't. Don't worry. (They sneaked along) (together) (They see a croc coming) (toward them and hide) (Croc didn't see them and goes back) (The fairies goes small and fly into the lair) (without being seen) (They almost run into one) (heading toward them) (They flew faster) (like a bullet) (They sighed) (with relief) (Then they hear a celebration going on) (and gasp) (Reptiles are dancing around the fire) (for a party) Xandranoic: It's ashamed that Prince Moses is missing out on the celebration. Come on, We'll go cheer our prisoner up. (smirks) (She went off) (to see Moses) (The fairies followed her) (without getting seen) (Enters the cell and sees Moses) (looking worried) (And all chained up) (with tears in his eyes) (Moses stares at Xandranoic) (with major fury) Xandranoic: Oh, come now, Prince Moses. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you; you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. (Fairies peeked) (and gasped) (A vision was seen now) (in the future) Xandranoic: Behold, King Jonah’s castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Keia. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, ‘tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. In ageless sleep she finds repose. (Xandranoic's face is shown) Xandranoic: The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are ‘bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed… (An old Moses leaves the place) Xandranoic: ...a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love’s first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all. (Moses growls and tries struggling to get her) Xandranoic: What's the matter? Can't get free? Because you're chained? (She laughs evilly) Xandranoic: You poor thing. Stay until we can free you once you behave. Mola: (going the fly at her) Why you... Chika: Not now! (They pulled her back and hide) (safely) (Fletchling looks back and didn't see them) (at all) (Xandranoic's about to leave the cell) (when suddenly) Xandranoic: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. (they set off) Xandranoic: A most gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well. (smirks) (They watch Xandranoic as she went to her chamber) (without being spotted) Tika: Okay. Chika: Now's our chance. (They fly into the cell to free him) (with powers) Moses: Fair... Tika: Easy now to explain. (They unlock the chains and the doorlock) (with the keys) (Moses was about to leave) Tika: Hold it now. You need some stuff, please. Moses: Why? Tika: Because you need some weapons to defend yourself just in case you get hurt. Chika: The road to true love is crawling with dead armies and black magic. Mola: And then you'll marry your true love. Tika: So, arm thyself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue and this Mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, Come. We must hurry. Moses: Perfect. Now let's go. Run. (They about to head off, But they ran into Fletchling) (by mistake) (Fletchling flew off) (in fright to warn everyone) Moses: This way. Tika: Let's go. (They went along, Until they gasps) (in horror) (Reptiles charges) (like bullets) (They flee and duel) (in a very furious battle) (Moses jumps out a window) (to dodge) (Reptiles pushes boulders off the ledge) Tika: Moses, Watch out! Moses: Whoa! (ZAP, POOF!) (like magic) (They were bubbles) (floating) (Reptiles shoot their arrows) (at Moses) (Tika zaps) (the arrows) (POOF, Arrows were flowers) (flying) Moses: Whew. (feels safe) (Jumba gets freed as Moses hops on him) (and pilots him) (Reptiles dumped hot water out to block his path) (to make sure he gets burnt) (Tika zaps it, POOF) (like magic) (A rainbow was made) (for Moses to get through) (Fetchling is gonna go tell Xandranoic that Moses' escaping) (but is chased) (Mola goes to stop it by shooting her magic at it) (but keeps missing) (Mola snarls) (and tries to stop him) (She hides for it) (to come) (Then she hits it with her magic) (POOF!) Mola: Hmph. (flies off) (in disgust) (Xandranoic came out from the commotion) Xandranoic: Now what's happening outside? (Looks around then gasps when Fetchling was stone) So? Xandranoic: Fletching? Are you okay? What happened? (She sees Moses getting away) Xandranoic: I don't believe it. He got away. But how? Tails: Moses escaped and he was in hot pursuit by Xandranoic. Amanda: Who was about to attack. (Moses manage to get through the gate from closing) (and succeed) (Draw bridge goes up) Chika: Watch out, Moses! (WHOOSH!) (Moses manage to get across and escaped the lair) (at last) (He rides along the path) (like a bullet) Tika: Hurry! Hurry, Moses! Moses: Full speed ahead. (Xandranoic strikes lightning at some rocks) (that break while the rain pours) (He avoids them) (and dodges) (Lightning strucks the path) (to blow it up) (He slides down and got through it safely) (as the rain pours down) (Moses finally escaped the mountain) (at last) (Went on his way to the castle) (to save his love) Xandranoic: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom! Now, go with the curse and serve me well! 'Round Jonah’s castle, cast my spell! (a storm appears) Tails: Xandranoic made a big spell on his path, A thorn garden grew to black his way. It grew and grew and grew and grew until he ran into it. (thunderclaps and rain pours) Amanda: And that's when he realized that he needed to get past it. (Moses approaches the thorn garden) (and tries to get through) (Jumba trumpets, Xandranoic laughs) (evilly) Tails: Luckily with his sword, He cuts through each branch in his path without getting poked or scratched. Amanda: And that's how he managed to get through. (CUT, SLASH, SNAP!) (CRACKLE, POP, STRIKE, CLASH) (He made it through) (at last) (Went on his way to the castle) Xandranoic: Rats! Failed again! I'll stop them! This time for good! (She flies over there like a firework) (to block Moses' path) Amanda: Xandranoic swoops over there and blocked Moses's way. Tails: And that's when she decided to duel with him. Xandranoic: Surprise! Moses: Whoa! Xandranoic: Now I guess I'm gonna have deal with you alone, Brave Prince and with all the powers of evil! (KABOOM!) (like magic) Tails: Xandranoic has transform into a big pokemon that is possible to defeat. Amanda: And I wonder what we'll call it. Moses: Uh oh. Tika: She's going to be tougher than I expect. Lugia: Lugia. Chika: Oh mama. Moses: Yah! (Jumba charges) (forward) (Lugia shoots its hyper beam at him) (as he dodges) (Shoots hyper beam again) (but misses) (HIT! SWING!) (CLASH!) (Lugia set the thorn forest on fire) (by burning it) (Moses tries to avoid it) (by dodging it) Tika: Up, Up this way! (they climb up) (He came up to the ledge) (at last) (He tries battling Lugia back) (with all his might) (He almost fall off the ledge) (but hold for dear life) (Lugia hyper beans him, BAM!) (BOOM!) (Shield falls off) (and tumbles) Tails: It looks like Moses is done for or is he. Tika: Now, let's see if you can win... by killing this beast once and for all. Moses: Oh man. Tika: Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure! Moses: Aha! (TOSS, JAB!) Lugia: Noooo! Amanda: The sword really jabbed right into Xandranoic/Lugia's heart. Tails: And murdered her. (Lugia falls) (with a Goofy holler) (THUD! Wilhelm scream) (an explosion goes off) (Moses looks down) Moses: I did it. Amanda: And that was the last of Xandranoic. Tails: Because she was defeated. (Moses looks at the castle) (and goes up) Tails: And so Moses head to the castle and went up the tower. (Moses climbs upward) Amanda: And there layed Keia still in her slumber curse. Tails: And that's when Moses woke her up with a kiss. (Moses goes up to Keia) (and kisses her) (Keia's eyes open) (wide) Keia: Moses? You're that man I met? Moses: Yes. (Fairies cheered) (and whistled) (Morning came and everybody waked up) (and yawned) Tails: And then morning came where everyone waked up from the fairies' magic sleep. (like magic) Jonah: (yawns) Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine… Now, you were saying? Jonah: (yawns) Oh, ah, forgive me, Attom, the wine… Now, you were saying? Attom: I was? Oh, yes. Well, after all, Jonah, this is the fourteenth century. Jonah: Yes, you said that a moment ago. Attom: Well, to come right to the point, my son says he’s going to marry… (Fanfare) (Ta-da!) (Fairies watches them) this) (with glee) (Princess Keia and Prince Moses appeared) (at last) Jonah: It's Keia. She's here. Attom: And Moses! (They bowed down) (together) Keia: Mommy. Daddy. (HUG) (KISS) Phina: So happy you're back. (they nod) Attom: What does this mean, boy? I don’t… (feels interrupted) Attom: But, But... (feels concerned) (Then the love couples danced together) (and smiled) Attom: I don't understand. (shrugs) (King and Queen liking the dance, Even the Fairies, Attom then shrugs) (and seems pleased) (Chika sniffs) Tika: Why Chika. What's the matter? Chika: Nothing. I'm okay. Tika: See you love happy endings. Chika: I sure do. Tika: Even me. Huh?! What this? White? Mola: Yeah. Gold instead? Tika: Doh. Must be gold. (POOF, Dress was gold) Mola: Gold, huh? Oh yeah? (They duel with both colors again) (and mixing them) (Song starts) Chorus: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (song plays) (Moses and Keia kissed) (and hugged) (Song ends) (and stops) Tails: And they lived happily ever after. Amanda: And that's the story of how they got married. Both: The End. (the story ends) Tails: What do you think Penny? Penny? (Penny snores) Amanda: It's wonderful, Penny thinks. So she's asleep. Tails: Guess this story worked. Amanda: Correct. (Tails yawns): I'll be heading off to bed now. Amanda: (yawns) Me too. (Penny snores more) (and naps) (When Amanda looked at her) Amanda: I guess she should want to join us in bed too. (She leaves the room) (quiet) Amanda: Night my sweetie. (Penny nods) (Lights are off) (and switched off) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (three logos are seen) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts